This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, relates to an exercise apparatus which is configured to allow the user to perform multiple forms of exercise thereon.
In the prior art, there is known various exercise apparatus, such as plyometric shuttle devices, cross country ski machines, and slide boards, which are configured to allow the user to perform a single, dedicated form of exercise thereon. Plyometric shuttle devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,953, 4,775,150, 4,884,802, 5,042,797 and 5,364,327, comprise a shuttle on which the user lies which is moveable along a track against the force of elastic tubing or coils which is connected between the shuttle and the track. Slide boards, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,862 and 5,114,387, comprise a sheet of low friction material disposed between a pair of foot bumpers against which the user pushes off to simulate skating.
While these dedicated exercise apparatus work for their intended purposes, there are disadvantages associated with their use. For example, should the user desire to perform multiple forms of exercise, multiple dedicated exercise apparatus would have to be purchased. Furthermore, the use of multiple exercise apparatus requires the user to move between the apparatus to perform the desired forms of exercise resulting in an inefficient use of the time of the user. Accordingly, a need exists for an exercise apparatus which will allow the user to perform multiple forms of exercise at a relative cost savings while maximizing workouts in a time efficient manner.
As a result of this existing need, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which may be used to perform a plurality of forms of exercise. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single exercise apparatus which will allow the user to perform all those exercises presently performed on currently existing plyometric shuttle devices, cross country ski machines, and slide boards as well as other exercises such as single-leg squats, multiple lunges, multi-position leg presses, leg curls, heel raises, and pull-up exercises among other exercises which cannot be readily performed on other pieces of commercially available equipment. It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which allows the user to train the muscular and nervous systems for a variety of benefits including strength, power, endurance, stability, and dynamic flexibility. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a means for overloading the lower body in a closed chain fashion while at the same time reducing the stressful forces placed upon the knees, lower back musculature, and intervertebral discs. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which improves upon the currently existing plyometric shuttle devices, cross country ski machines, and slide boards.